Your Man
by Theadosia57
Summary: I looked at her with that damn song running through my head, I don't know who she is or where she came from. But I do know I want to be her man! Peter's P.O.V with a twist at the end. Twilight AU


**A/N: - Built around that goddamned sexy song by Josh Turner 'Your Man' and the ever sexy Peter Whitlock, this is a present to myself on my 1 year anniversary of posting here on FFN, started 19/05/2016(05/19/2016) So this is dedicated to me, enjoy xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer.** **Otherwise,** **the rest** **is** **my musings on an AU.**

* * *

It was just another long and boring normal day, one of many here in the hot and humid state of Texas. My brother and his wife had gone down to the mall shoppin' once again. That bloody pansy-assed fool, he could have just stayed behind with me, but no, his balls were so fuckin' deep in her purse, that he just followed her blindly out to the car.

I think it's an obsession, a compulsion with her, it's not natural. No one needs that many clothes, not even the ones who live for eternity. It's as if she tryin' to compensate for somethin', if she'd been a man I'd have said she had a tiny dick! But she was not, she was just a demented shopaholic.

He wasn't really my brother, more a brother at arms, we had seen much together, blood death, chaos and pain, so much fuckin' pain. Even when Charlotte came into our lives we were still close, she was a sister to us both. Everyone thought she was my mate and we had never disabused them. It was a form of protection for her and one I was glad to give. But she was off doin' the world trip deal once again, with the new man in her life, Randall.

After my brother had allowed Charlotte and me to escape and then when we eventually returned for him, the 'Major', everythin' was good. But the overwhelmin' pain he felt whilst feedin', That was what tore us all apart. He couldn't stand the torment of his kills emotions any longer and then he met her, Alice. She offered him a whole new way of life and who were we to stop him.

So with a heavy achin' heart, I had watched him leave, hopin' it was all for the best. But deep in my soul, I knew we would never be that close again, even with him feedin' now from animals, the Major would not call our place outside of Houston home again.

I was glad they were leavin' tonight, I really, really don't like her, I've tried, for him, I've tried so damned hard, but she is so controllin' of him, it turns my stomach and he just never sees it. He has changed, almost unrecognisable as the man I once knew, turned into the puppet she wanted, but not the man he'd been.

Fuck he didn't even have a Texas accent anymore. She has made him a prissy, fuckin' weaklin'. God help them if anyone ever attacks their coven. Does he remember anythin', is he still capable of fightin', cause his reputation is still out there, hangin' over our world like a red rag to a bull.

Thankfully no one realises he's the man from recent vampire legend 'The God of War', cause I'd hate for him to die, he's my friend, my brother and my sire. But I don't think the animal diet lends itself to aggression, they all seem so passive.

I had been on my way to meet up with him, for a quick hunt before he headed back home, to ...! ' _Shit, where the fuck are they goin' this time, ah yes Washington!_ ' I thought to myself. Alice was in a hurry to go, she could never break that last connection we had, love was what held us by a tautly strained thread.

So every ten years she caved and they came for a visit, so I've seen him six times since he left. Of course, it was because seein' my future was damn near impossible for her and I made him get all blurry too when we were together, it scared her, the stupid freakin' eight ball. She was not his mate, not then and not now.

She'd convinced him over the years that she was and he had nothin' to compare it too. Plus I think he was just too damned scared to leave, she'd slowly convinced him he'd fail if he left her, so he never had.

But as I passed a little run down bar on a corner of one of many similar streets here in 'Abilene' everythin' changed for me, forever. The wooden bar door opened quickly and some half drunk guy came staggerin' out, he looked like he'd been kicked in the face by a mule.

In the background that damn Josh Turner tune floated out through the open doorway.

 _ **'Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low**_

 _ **Put some music on that's soft and slow**_

 _ **Baby, we ain't got no place to go**_

 _ **I hope you understand'**_

That wasn't what caught and held my attention, even though he was bleedin' hard, his nose must have been broken recently and blood from it dripped onto the sidewalk dryin' instantly in the late afternoon heat.

I was very cautiously walkin' on the shaded side of the street, huggin' closely to the buildin's. But it was still pretty damned hot for these humans, as they all sweated profusely. No the scent that made me pause and catch the closin' door was somethin' else altogether, somethin' tantalisin'.

It was dimly lit inside and I could feel the cool breeze comin' from the large fan just off to one side that tried to keep the patrons from fryin'. My eyes zoned in on the scent that had pulled me from the street and saw the most glorious sight. Swayin' in time to the music comin' from the jukebox was sin incarnate.

 _ **'I've been thinking 'bout this all day long**_

 _ **Never felt a feeling quite this strong**_

 _ **I can't believe how much it turns me on**_

 _ **Just to be your man'**_

This was no angel, but a she-devil sent to drive men mad, the room was deathly quiet as the several men at the bar or seated around the room watched her every move avidly. It was almost hypnotic in its beauty, I could feel my body reactin' to the sight before me as I released the door and stepped fully inside. All thoughts of the Major and Alice slipped from my mind instantly.

A dude from the end of the bar stood up from his seat and started takin' orders, by the way, he was dressed this was a customer, not a staff member. That was obviously the dancin' woman, cause this was no little girl. She was sinuous and supple and visions of bendin' her over that damned jukebox and givin' her what she was desperately lackin', flashed through my mind.

 _ **'There's no hurry Don't you worry**_

 _ **We can take our time**_

 _ **Come a little closer**_

 _ **Let's go over**_

 _ **What I had in mind'**_

This woman needed, no deserved like the song said, a man, not a boy or a wannabe, but a real man. I drank in every inch of her, from her head of waist length mahogany hair to the soles of her well-worn cowboy boots. There I stopped seein' the smear of blood on the side of one, ah she had delivered a roundhouse on the asshole who just left.

I guess he tried to touch her and was rebuffed. But he at least had the balls to try, these others were too scared or possible previous rejects. I strode over to the bar and ordered a beer from the stand in, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw her glance my way.

'Okay Suga' game on' I thought. She was now putting a little more sway into her movements and I smirked knowin' it was for me and I appreciated it very much, judgin' by how hard I now was. It had been a long time since anyone did that to me.

 _ **'Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low**_

 _ **Put some music on that's soft and slow**_

 _ **Baby, we ain't got no place to go**_

 _ **I hope you understand'**_

I picked up the beer and walked to the edge of the tiny dance floor. I sat or actually leant against one of those tall stools and removed my sunglasses. Inside it was harder to tell that my eyes were red. She was facing me now and I could smell her slight arousal, good she likes what she sees, I motioned tippin' my hat and she smiled a little knowin' smile.

I didn't even try to hide the bulge in my jeans, she did this to me, it's hers for the takin'. She had been devourin' my face but as her eyes reached my groin, I saw her wet her lips and her arousal heightened. It's been many years since I indulge in this type of foreplay and I was actually enjoyin' it. I winked at her when she raised an eyebrow at me for the obvious display.

 _ **'I've been thinking 'bout this all day long**_

 _ **Never felt a feeling quite this strong**_

 _ **I can't believe how much it turns me on**_

 _ **Just to be your man'**_

I lifted the beer to my lips and chugged half of it down and could see her watchin' my every move, alcohol does little for us but it does no harm either and makes us blend in more. She was turnin' around now and again givin' me a perfect view of her firm biteable ass in those tiny 'Daisy Duke' shorts. Her abdomen was bare as she'd tied up her black and white striped shirt due to I assumed the heat.

She moved closer to the table I was at and stopped just on the edge of the dance floor. I actually heard the other men's intakes of breath as she did this, so this was not a common occurrence at all.

One word was all she said, "'Bella",

I nodded howdy and told her "Peter".

She tilted her head to the dance floor and I rose to my feet towerin' above her by about a foot. I came up behind her placin' my hands on her waist, she shivered but didn't pull away. If anythin' she leant back into me, I was her own personal coolin' unit and she relaxed enjoyin' it without enquiry.

 _ **Ain't nobody ever**_ love _ **nobody**_

 _ **The way that I love you**_

 _ **We're alone now**_

 _ **You don't know how**_

 _ **Long I've wanted to**_

Her breathin' hitched as I ground my erection into the top of her butt and the small of her back. It felt good, the heat radiatin' from her and the spike in her hormones makin' me growl low in my throat. This released more scent and we were feeding each other's reactions.

I ran my nose from her shoulder to her neck where I place a kiss softly, it was divine, pure unadulterated her and I heard myself purr. Shit, I purred! I'm in trouble now, this isn't any devil woman this is my own personal one.

I had given up on ever findin' a mate, but here she is 'Bella, mi demonio, mi pareja'. I spun her around and lifted her up wrappin' her legs about me, low on my hips trappin' my throbbin' erection between us as I leant in and kissed the ever lovin' shit out of her.

 ** _Lock the door and turn the lights down low_**

 ** _Put some music on that's soft and slow_**

 ** _Baby, we ain't got no place to go_**

 ** _I hope you understand_**

She moaned and ground down on me and I growled louder this time and I felt the wetness seep out of her onto my jean covered dick. Just about then I heard the unmistakeable sound of someone else rubbin' one out.

So I asked "Little suga' is this your place?", she nodded still grindin' onto me harder and faster.

I suggested we might shut up shop, "Before we give those good ole boys a floorshow they'll never forget!".

She looked around dazed and shouted at them "Get the fuck out, bunch of perverts!". The poor guy givin' himself some lovin' was banned for a month.

As the door clicked shut I had her naked and bent over that damn jukebox, a fantasy come to life but better so much better, her body was sinful and voluptuous. She was moanin' and whimperin' as I dropped to my knees behind her and had her basically sittin' on my face as I licked, sucked and plundered her body till she came screamin' obscenities.

 _ **I've been thinking 'bout this all day long**_

 _ **never felt a feeling that was quite this strong**_

 _ **I can't believe how much it turns me on**_

 _ **Just to be your man**_

Her breasts were squeezed against the glass in front of her as I lifted her ass up and impaled her onto me, pumpin' and poundin' into her. I was mindful of how fragile she was, but women are not porcelain dolls and a few bruises won't kill them. It was fast and furious and over way too soon, but we both needed the quick release, this time.

I carried Bella to the bar and laid her across three of the padded barstools, hookin' one of her legs over my arm and the other restin' on my shoulder. I entered her slowly this time and she hissed as I grazed her clit which was still swollen and sensitive. I was watchin' myself slide in and out of her hot sweat covered body, my dick was covered in her juices and I was enjoyin' the slow languorous pace.

 _ **I Can't believe how much it turns me on**_

 _ **Just to be your man**_

Bella was moanin' softly and playin' with her own nipples, but her eyes were averted until I noticed she was watchin' us in the mirror above the bar. She could see what I saw and it turned her on, 'That's my girl' I thought. She liked a little spice in her life, well that suits me just fine and dandy. I was not your average plain vanilla type of guy.

We had just finished round four when someone pounded on the door, "I know you're in there fucker, I can smell your jizz from here!" he yelled.

"Shit! Major! I'm so sorry, I forgot about you man" I said, and I wandered over to open the door, not botherin' that I was still naked, it's not like he hasn't seen it all before.

"What the hell happened to you, Peter? Alice has caught a flight out and is totally pissed off that I wouldn't go until I'd seen you were alright" he said angrily, but his eyes were avidly takin' in every inch of me and that did it, I was hard again.

"I found my mate 'Major', my little she-devil, my Bella," I said as I turned to introduce them.

She was still naked, but now straddlin' a chair, her arms across the back of it with my hat on her head watchin' Jasper as he unconsciously stroked my back, over my hips and down to my ass. Her arousal filled the room and we both looked at her intently as his hand slide across my hipbone, droppin' down to grip me tightly in his fist.

Fuck he was the only one apart from me who's fingers met when wrapped around my dick. I moaned loudly and thrust into his hand, it had been a long time since we had been intimate and I missed the son of a bitch. I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a searin' kiss.

I suddenly felt Bella as she slide her little body between us sayin',

"That would be mine, thank you very much, Major! But his ass is all yours!"

God damn I loved this little woman, she wasn't afraid to share me and I could feel him projectin' her feelings for me and his lust which was also for me. It didn't pass me by that they had no lust for one another, the only connection they had was me, to make me feel good.

She wanted to see him taking me and I was more than happy to let him. The next hour consisted of me lyin' on my back with my devil woman bouncin' up and down in my lap, reverse cowgirl as she watched the 'Major's dick slide in and out of my ass.

I was in heaven or hell dependin' who you asked with my legs over his shoulders. The sight of them both watchin' me was drivin' me insane, I had taken a leaf out of Bella's book, watchin' them in the bar mirror.

so I slide my hand around her to rub and pinch her clit, rubbin' against his erection at the same time with my knuckles, as we were all so closely entwined, this sent her hurtlin' over the edge takin' me with her and he followed right after.

We lay there in a heap of pure bliss and I grabbed the 'Major' face kissed him again and said, "Welcome home my lover, I've missed you" he smiled snugglin' into one side of me as Bella did the same on the other. I was really beyond happy, for the first time in years.

I had my mate and my lover together holdin' me tight in their lovin' embraces, It felt so right and I hoped he was stayin'. But for now, nothin' could beat this, I felt loved and needed and lyin' here cuddled up was the perfect Peter sandwich to me.

Once we had all calmed down and Bella started to feel hungry, we threw on our jeans and she wore my shirt. Her bar had a small kitchen in the back and when she'd made a quick snack, we told her everything.

She guessed we were different right off and said she'd seen some of our kind before, but as they had caused no bother in her bar and left with willin' partners she'd thought no more about it. She quizzed us about havin' different coloured eyes.

I told her she was it for me and I wanted her for eternity, but that I wasn't rushin' her and we had time. But she surprised us by sayin' she'd put the bar up for sale tomorrow, that she was ready to move on with us and start a new life. The 'Majors' head went up when she had said 'move on with us', I cocked my head and asked,

"You stayin'?" he nodded yes and my heart soared which of course he felt, he gave me a little smirk and I felt his gratitude.

I grabbed one of their hands in each of mine and smilin' told them both, I was honoured and humbled to be **'Your Man'**.

* * *

 **Bella, mi** **demonio** **, mi** **pareja** = Bella, my demon, my mate


End file.
